Painful Pleasures
by MoyE
Summary: Pain is an art, which, if mastered can be very pleasurable. That is a lesson this kunoichi will not forget. A lesson someone will not let her forget. Hidan x Sakura
1. Divine Instincts

Title: Painful Pleasures

* * *

**Warning: This fan fiction can/will contain profanity, sexual situations, gore, and suggestive content. It also can/will have spoilers from the manga. Lastly, this is a non-cannon demented couple with an S&M plot in mind. **

**With that said, this story might also ****not**** contain such things listed above.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter title: Divine Instincts

* * *

Pink stands of hair went flying as the tri-crescent scythe passed over her head, again, attempting to puncture skin for its strongly pumping blood-or to remove her head from its firm position atop her neck. Whichever came first would determine her lifespan, but condemn death ultimately.

The salmon hair colored woman huffed in quick and erratic breaths as she defended her fallen comrades and protected her own life from this powerful enemy. Her hands shivered with adrenalin as she clutched tighter to the two lone kunai she had left. She lifted her head higher and determined between the holes of her mask that attacking might be a needed brake from all the dodging and give her some lead way towards the battle she was obviously losing.

The Akatsuki's blood stained violet eyes caught the tenseness in his opponent's muscles and smiled at being able to read this girl so easily. As he expected she launched her tiny frame towards his direction and, as he expected, she punched her fist into the ground making it turn into crumbs. Using the debris to cover her location she attempted to advance on him. A smile of absolute glee passed over his features as he had finally found a point of weakness in the kunoichi's defense and at that moment he threw the scythe in an arch. Avoiding the more massive blocks of concrete and finally made a true land in her -obviously delicate- kidney region.

The dumb struck kunoichi belched out blood and fell onto her hands and knees on the granulated ground clutching at her side that still held a massive scythe. Her eyes wide in pain she watch with morbid fascination as a flick of the wrist brought the weapon away from her and whisked away with more grace then it should have had. The handle –seemingly with a mind of its own- flew gracefully into the hand of the Akatsuki's only preaching religious man.

Vaguely the fallen women thought he was going to sacrifice her to his god. That she would die where she sat, while he performed a repenting ritual to his god. She waited for the witted banter to fly into her ears about how she was a fool and hell awaited her, but all that she heard was footsteps. His steps; steps that echoed in her mind, vibrating on the soft tissue of her brain, each sounding like a harsh pounding on the door that lead to hell demanding it to be opened just for her.

Regret passed quickly through her mind as she thought of how many things she could have done-in this day- to stop this impending death from happening. If she had called backup ten minutes earlier, if she had fled with the shinobi that had a chance of living instead of fighting for all of them, just simply if she had not gotten out of bed on just this day.

All her thoughts came to a halt when the black open toed shoes stopped before her vision. She could faintly recognize the rustle of fabric as a set on knees came into her line of hazed vision. She minutely flinched as a hand landed heavily atop her head and pulled away the mask she had been wearing. Without the mask, breathing became slightly less labored. And almost in a sign of gratitude for making death less painful, the kunoichi looked up and meet him eye to eye.

Lidded jade eyes caught with bloody lavender and a moment of silence over took the surrounding, indicating something dangerous was coming. When she decided to look at him, fearless of death, something sharp poked him from the inside of his gut. The scythe was raised, blood dripping off the three pointed ends, and slowly brought down resting on the girls sweaty porcelain skin. Almost as if regretting what he was about to commit, the demented smile on the Akatsuki's face dulled a fraction as he looked at the helpless wounded creature. A quizzical look of contemplation passed across his refined face before he wetted his lips and opened his mouth to whisper.

"Tell me your sins."

The dull look on her face indicated she did not understand the question. As time stretched on she slowly came to understand what he wanted. With the acknowledgement a fire ignited behind her grass tinted eyes. Hatred burned at her for ever being grateful of this person. Hatred burned because she had lost against him, costing more than just her own life in the process. She shifted slightly, and then using her arms she push body higher. Sitting on her knees she lifted her face to meet him eye to eye. She parted her lips and pushed her lips up and gave him a bloody stained smile. She cleared her throat and answered evenly, smile firmly in place.

"My only sin was not killing you."

A look of distaste passed across his features, as if he should have known the Konoha woman would never take his gift graciously. He then used his strength to force the bottom blade of his three pronged scythe in and through her neck, effectively cutting it off and killing the kunoichi.

The eerie silence that held during the encounter finally passed and the world's nature noises reemerged. He rose; head of pink hair laced through his fingers, and started to walk towards the other soon to be dead ninjas.

His steps faltered for a moment, his fist clenching tighter around the hair. Turning, the Akatsuki member regarded the headless body with a sad sort of acceptance. The feeling came and passed, leaving in its wake a look of contentment. He turned and wake away then uttering his farewell words to the recently departed.

"Stupid bitch."

* * *

Sakura's body jerked up and off her bed in a start. She groggily and frantically observed her surroundings while desperately clutching to her neck as if it had to be held in place. The strong pitter of her heart slowed as she came to slow realization that she had only had a nightmare, again. The same one she has had for the past two years since her personal encounter with a certain proclaimed 'holy man' of the Akatsuki. Gaining some composure, Sakura forced herself to be calm. Lifting her bruised bottom form the floor, Sakura threw her body back to her bed, much like a dog would do when tired, facing the ceiling with many thoughts flowing through her head.

"Three levels, Hidan," Was the semi official name in the five great ninja nation's bingo books. She had found that out after surviving certain death, along with the other useless information. He was originally from Yugakure, a reformed hidden village that specialized in healing herbal baths and other hot water treatments. It was known that he rebelled against the village and killed several people before leaving the village entirely. Also that he was the second newest Akatsuki member, the eighth member. Any other information was gained on the personal level, like the information on his rituals, and kept within a need to know basis.

Giving off an annoyed sigh from starting out her day badly, Sakura pulled her body off the bed and trudged towards her bathroom. She deposited her clothing on the floor, taking a moment to examine the purple flesh of her under eyes, and stepped into the tub turning on her shower. The frigid water stuck Sakura's body and elected a gasp from her, waking her fully up. Turning the knob to 'hot' and gathering scentless shampoo in her hands, Sakura allowed her body to work on automatic as she wondered about the things to come.

In the last meeting between Wind country and Fire country it was collectively decided to track down and protect the vassals of demons to stop whatever goal the Akatsuki meant to achieve. So today would end her two week vacation and begin her job as tactician/ medic for the 'Special Forces'. Several teams were comprised and all enlisted to track the remaining living JinchuuRiki. It was a wonder so many were alive with all the years that have passed. But after the attack on Gaara, many got the hint and went into hiding.

Too bad 'divine will' would not let them hide forever.

Four years ago the Akatsuki had three kills under their respectfully terrifying belts. Today they had five. Slow, but unyielding kills. Naruto has been forced to avoid confrontation with them for some time now. He was enduring special training and always moving- to avoid detection. But because he was the carrier of the nine-tailed-demon, he was on the bottom of the hunted list. This meant there were only three vessel bodies to track down.

Sakura gave a huff at her thoughts and globed an amount of conditioner in her hands, and idly wondered. Why did she have to go babysit people she did not know and love? Why risk her life just so they could die a couple years later from the excessive bodily strain of containing a demon.

Mentally smacking her little inner demon for making her be completely unlike herself, Sakura put Naruto in her mind and thought about losing him. That though alone renewed her fervor in the mission she would co-captain.

'Just think of the family and friends suffering because of the Akatsuki.'

Passion bubbled in her stomach. There was a powerful need to protect her target. In an over excited frenzy Sakura lost herself in the moment and punched the air, yooshing! Teeth, body, and hair crisp and clean Sakura moved out of the shower and into the steam filled room.

Towel dried and dressed, she continued with the monotonous routine of packing for a long mission. Once finished, Sakura headed out of her mother's house.

'I'm only -barely- 20, I'm allowed to live at home…'

Waking passed the threshold of the house she has lived in for almost all her life, a slow breeze passed by causing the fine hair on her neck to raise with warning. In those footsteps Sakura could feel an ominous cloud hovering above her head and a heavy chill run down her spine. Already she could feel that not everyone was coming back, which may or may not include herself.

She headed towards the tower where she would meet with her four man team. Shikamaru's unit, also a four man team, was already in pursuit of their target. The last team was from Sand and unknown to Sakura.

The mission briefing had gone off without a hitch and there team was assigned. Her own group consisted of Sai -much to her own dismay- as captain, herself as co-captain, and two very gifted chuunin named Daichi and Hibari; and each member holding a very important role in the team.

Sai, the oldest at twenty two years old, was the most experienced in the tracking department. He had been hunting persons down from his Bingo Book since the impressionable age of eleven. He also had the right mind set in completing the mission with as little creases as possible, being nearly personalityless. While someone like Naruto would create such a shamble of things with his loud mouth alone. Along with that, he was a respectful figure among everyone (mostly) which made their team solid in its leadership.

Daichi was a young man at the ripe age of fifteen. Sakura would almost want to call him handsome but that was not quite the word to describe him. More accurately one would call him cute or adorable. With light colored hair that fanned around his face like feathers, his equally light eyes large and full of life, and his skin a luminescent cream color. He possessed no refine features about him, like Kakashi or Neji did with their very presence. But Daichi oozed an innocent aura that surpassed even the most modest virgin girls and celibate monks. Sakura noted, almost sadly, that his major tool was that aura of innocence. Luckily he wasn't assigned to them for his skill but for his connections, as his family was composed mainly of drifters which would give them entrance to – almost- any place needed.

Hibari, Sakura liked very much. She was the youngest of the group, hardly tipping the scales of fourteen. Her hair was the tone of copper and her eyes were a very deep blue with sparkles of white sprouting aimlessly around. Her tattoos had to be the most intricate and beautiful thing about her. The tattoos hugged all the curves of her body and swirled in wave designs. Hibari was crowned with the name mouse not only because of her small frame, but because of those tattoos and their abilities, which was exactly the reason she had been assigned to team Sai. The 'mouse' could literally blend with the shadows when she infused her chakara into the ink that her clan imprinted on her as a child. She was perfect for stealth and observation.

Sakura, herself at the cusp of twenty, was the backup. She was the only member of the teams that had legitimately taken down an Akatsuki member and lived to tell the tale. As an added bonus she was also trained excessively in the medical arts and strategic assaults which gave their team an extra security that some were not lucky enough to get.

So that was her team; experience, brains, speed, and connections. Apart her team might have not been efficient, but together they had the strength. Sakura was fully confident in herself, and in them, regardless of what the unknown plans of Akatsuki had conceived.

It was generally unheard of to have a team full of young shinobi, but Sakura had 'loaned' Kakashi to Shikamaru as their team leader, which left her needing a new one. The ex ROOT operative just happened to be free and capable for the job assigned.

Sakura truly felt that she and her team had been awarded the 'lesser of the three evils' so to speak, being assigned to the six tailed demon vessel. They were not required in any way to have an interaction with the notorious villains, and actually told to stay away from confrontation if it was possible.

* * *

The journey began; leaving the village gates, team Sai's first course of action was to follow up a lead from the previous home of the six-tale demon carrier. Heading north-west towards the neutral waterfall territory, the destination was on a cliffs edge. The border between Earth country and Takigakure held a shinobi temple where Saiken – the six tale demon- was sealed into the baby named Utakata. Although he lived in Kirigakure, when he defected rumors spread that he returned to the temple.

And since leaving her comfortable home this morning, meeting with the team, even when flying through the trees, and now resting in a nameless inn- located within fire countries borders- Sakura felt something following and scratching at her subconscious.

The over exhilarating sense of fear.

Because Sakura knew that she had something in common with Hidan, the man who almost killed her. She was pursuing his pursuits. Her goal was his goal. She was even headed towards the home of her living nightmare. Hidan and Sakura had something in common, and the feeling of it chilled Sakura's heart.

* * *

1/3/07- published.

11/10/12- updated.

With Regards,

MoyE.


	2. Believers

Title: Painful Pleasures

* * *

Chapter title: Believers

* * *

Sakura huffed a fatigued sigh, plopping herself onto the squishy bank of the famous Kohaku river waiting for her partner to return from relieving herself.

It was decided that following up the leads for the whereabouts of Utakata, the teams would split. Sai would travel inside the Hot Water City, while Sakura would check the temple for leads. They would rendezvous after three days apart. This was why they had to go fast, with only one day to get there, one day to get the information, and the final to travel back to the 'base'.

They pushed themselves at a fast pace and would reach their destination before night fell. With a personal description of their target, things were working out well for this pair. Sakura's only trepidation was that the scrupulous character was bald.

_Yes, bald._

It was very unnerving to know that someone they were ordered to use 'any means necessary' to get information -considering the location- was very likely a religious monk. What had to be done, she supposed, had to be done. No use harping over duties, better spend that time figuring out where the Saiken could be needed to get to him, extract the information, and rendezvous back with the captain.

_God, I hate calling him that. _

Standing outside the east side of the temples walls, Hibari stepped into Sakura's line of sight and curt nods were exchanged.

Step one, infiltrate. 

* * *

The foreboding feeling Sakura had been having slowly dissipated into the dark recesses of her mind as instinct kicked in to do her job. She had learned a hard lesson on her first high ranked mission to keep her head on what was needed and not dwindle on things that had no purpose.

They had snuck into the compound relatively easy for day time, the 'mouse' using her skills to get them both unseen into the shadows of the temple. The main reason Sakura and Hibari were coupled was due their height and weight similarity; less chakra waste.

Sakura smirked, almost laughed at times, as monks -trained in the way of the ninja- just walked past them without so much as a head turn. For such a high ranked mission, Sakura had a good time pointing out that any genin could do it without much trouble.

Or at least that's how she felt the first hour into their surveillance. Now that they had been watching for any notable marks or names that would identify the man who raised the demon possessed child, and having zero luck, Sakura wasn't laughing anymore.

The sun had set, and nighttime came, and then sunrise came and still no hint or clue for the man they sought. Nine hours of constant chakra use was making Hibari weary, and this was the only day left to find and interrogate the alluded monk. Sakura sensed that her teammate was nearing exhaustion and decided to leave for a break.

This is when the breakthrough occurred.

While Sakura was moving in sync with Hibari towards the exit, one of the many monks walked by and side stepped slightly as if to avoid bumping into something.

_Wha…?_

It struck Sakura then, this was flagrantly easy. It felt like they were letting them in with welcoming arms. The trained monks were –purposely- completely avoiding casting even a single glance in their direction in order to make them feel safe at home.

_Oh shit. This is bad._

Sakura's whole body went rigid and she stopped Hibari instantly, giving her a wearily eye. A pause passed between them as the copper hair colored girl registered the message being sent to her.

The atmosphere changed lightning quick.

A sense of fear developed deep in Sakura's gut, screaming run - get out! Using all her trained and powerful muscles, Sakura wrapped up Hibari in one arm and used the other to smash the ground below her, hoping to cover them for a second while she jumped their _ass_ets out of that boiling pot.

The 'unaware' men spring into life the second Sakura made a move to haul tail out of there. Almost simultaneously the monks went on the attack. Reaching the top of the temple walls proved a useless route, it was protected by a barrier.

_Shitty shit shit._

Kicking away from the wall and doing a summersault in the air, Sakura released Hibari, and fell towards the ground.

"Hibari-chan, stay close."

The small girl nodded, but showed no sign of fear as gravity pulled them back to the earth in order to fight. With feet planted onto earth both kunoichi dropped into a fighting stance -back to back- expecting a wave of fighters charging at them.

Now more than ever Sakura felt the pangs of her ignorance as it became even more obvious that this was a trap.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

A barricade of bald men stood surrounding them, eyes glinting with superiority.

Sakura felt her fists of fury itch, wanting to scratch themselves all over the confident male faces. But she could not lose her temper now. Strategizing an escape route with a near exhausted teammate and unknown enemy skills coupled with a mysterious barrier meant trouble.

_Too many unknowns to formulate a plan. _

It seemed that they had to allow for the pleasure of this temple's confinement.

Sakura straightened her posture and opened her mouth to speak, but the monks attacked! Hibari dropped her defensive position to rush forward. Sakura followed suit and empowered her limbs with chakra.

A flash of light blinded Sakura, and resounding "STOP" filled all the crevices and regions in her head. The voice so powerful and commanding that even despite her instincts, Sakura stopped at the order.

Slowly, Sakura straightened her posture and lowered the doom that was encased inside her fists. She cast a glace behind her, checking to see if Hibari was alright. When Sakura looked forward again someone had appeared in front of the wall made of men.

He was young, Kakashi's age, and looked very dignified. Sakura's eyes locked with his, catching everything he did with her own sharp eyes.

He raised his arms in a slow manner, his wrists flowing gracefully in a patterned movement.

With a few memorizing flicks of his wrists Sakura was surrounded by black, and in her mind she felt herself fall back. No longer in control of her physical body Sakura hurtled down, but with a fleeting defiant thought Sakura let loose a her feelings on the matter...

"Fuck." 

* * *

Sakura jumped up out of slumber in a sweaty mess of fear. One hand attempted to reach for her head on her body, but she was bound. Arms and legs were pulled apart with an inquisition torture table. She opened and closed her eyes to adjust to the dark and was slammed with the memories of being trapped, attacked, and knocked out cold.

_Hibari! _

The man, with the commanding voice, sat six feet from her.

Like a dam breaking, a flood of anger hit her because she had failed to properly conduct her team which led to her teammate's entrapment. And so help her; if anything happened to Hibari on her clock there would be hell to pay. Sakura would never fail her teammates as long as she had one fighting breath in her.

"Where is she?"

Apparently the anger from the inside leaked into the outside and into her voice. The man chuckled at her.

"Well now," the voice was clamming and smooth, and if Sakura could touch it she was sure it would be fine silk flowing over her fingers, "why on earth would a couple of beautiful kunoichi from Konoha want my company, and go so far as to desecrate holy ground to get it?"

There was something so enthralling about his voice that Sakura found it hard to even think about lying, let alone get the lie past her lips. Her body felt lethargic and warm, and the recent panic over her dream dissipated into a fuzzy -nice- feeling. Even the inner raging demon was swooned off her feet in the warm breeze of his voice. But Sakura's natural talent for genjutsu allowed her to understand what was happening.

Unfortunately, as Sakura opened her mouth, she found herself giving him an answer while also telling the truth.

"I'm on a mission to track and protect the remaining JinchuuRiki from an organization known as Akatsuki. We came here to gather information on Saiken's whereabouts."

There was a stunned silence and a shocked expression of the bald man in front of her melted back into amusement. It did not go unnoticed, but in her state, Sakura was lulled in the haze of happiness that the mystery man's voice caused.

"If you had good intentions in mind, woman, then why did you need to sneak in?" He sounded distinguished.

Sakura started to come to her senses then, feeling cuts and tears in the fog of her mind. The comfortable drunken vision was lifting, Sakura was able to bring enough senses in perspective.

She needed to break the genjutsu.

Sakura slowly collected her chakra and the rapidly flushed her system. The fog that had trapped Sakura's mind flew away as if a giant Temari-like fan had kicked on.

Sakura was now aware of three things.

One: She was in a room with men who looked like monochromatic skeletons.

Two: This temple was devoted to Jashinist.

Three: She was probably going to die. 

* * *

11/10/12- Updated and edited. Few story and plot changes to speed the story along.

Truly,

MoyE


	3. Unfortuitous Fortune

Painful Pleasures

* * *

Chapter 3) Unfortuitous Fortune

* * *

The sun had started to set on the third day of reconnaissance, leaving orange and pink rays of dusk light to guide Sai and his little friend through the town looking for the bar that they call 'Seven', the team's assigned meet up location.

Daichi had said that he knew the way, his cousin giving him adequate directions, but after an hour of following him blindly, Sai decided to be the one leading. The town's layout was not confusing and meant that the bar they were looking for should be easy to find, yet making their tenth time around the village square they could not find it.

Sai sighed before he finally stopped, giving Daichi the silent treatment. "What were the directions?"

Daichi snapped out of his depressed bubble and answered his pissed team leader. "He said it would be to across a place with bright neon lights and that all we would have to do is follow Main Street."

Taking a moment to ponder what was said; Sai almost smacked himself with annoyance. The directions sucked, Daichi was an idiot boy with a woman's faces who did not belong in the ninja world, and neon lights were hard to see in the twilight.

It was hardly getting dark and a good half hour remained till the street lights went on. Moving his hand, Sai made rubbing circles on his gut- attempting to subside the wave of rude remarks he was wishing to share. He decided that they should get some rest and wait till night had fully taken over the city.

Already knowing the layout of the city from their continuous circles, Sai lead them both to an inconspicuous looking restaurant.

* * *

It was almost useless breaking the genjutsu. Sakura didn't give herself the upper hand or reveal any magical solution to her predicament. It _did_ clarify how utterly useless her situation currently was, Hibari's too.

She supposed it made her better informed when sharing information. That information being nothing, she would be tortured and killed. That was decided. There was no way she would reward these monks for this capture.

"Do you believe?"

Sakura idly watched the Jashin Monk sharpened his sword. His intimidations tactics not being lost on her, Sakura felt sick with the preparations to the sacrificial rituals. She had seen the handy work on Shikamaru's teacher, and felt the sensation of ripping flesh from invisible forces on a personal level.

"Do I believe what?" Sakura snapped, anger and dread causing a higher pitch in her voice. A pitch she didn't like; it made her feel weak.

Poor little Hibari was to be the first participant towards the Jashinist vindication. She had a small cut on her cheek and was left drained of all her chakra. Her limbs were not bound, but she was held in place by another invisible barrier.

"In Jashin."

Sakura wanted to answer yes. _Yes I believe, you cannot kill a supporter!_ But the cowardice, even thinking it, made Sakura feel ashamed. It would not save her life, or her comrade's life. It would humiliate and humble Konoha. Sakura identified herself as many things; female, happy, loving, determined, and a country woman. She would not disgrace her heritage- not willingly.

So she remained mute.

His eyes flickered, the flickering light making his eyes look dark red - filled with malice.

"So, do you follow any religion," His interest oozed from his words "or do you follow any types of beliefs? I hear it is common for Shinobi or Kunoichi to follow that path of the death god."

Sakura always had a down side to all her talent and big brains, and that was defiantly her temper. It flared and caused her to be bluntly honest.

"No. I do not! Only people afraid of death seek its master!"

A murmur infected the silence, every skeleton making his snide remake. And, as if bringing all their shared opinions together, the leader monk asked;

"What, please explain, is the misfortune of knowing your fear and seeking it out?"

Sakura was fast and ready to talk. "You are not seeking death, you are trying to concur it! Rule it!"

"Explain what the damage would be in controlling death!?" His answer was cool and calm. He certainly felt in control and had no troubles in sharing.

"We have a life cycle that sustains the order of life; why break it for selfish gains? Anyone seeking immorality, in my experience, is not the type of person anyone would want around for a longer time."

Sakura starred at the leader monk, her eyes unwavering regardless of the tears glittering the edges of her lids.

"I think, judging from you current state, that we should go ahead with explaining the procedures. No use in delaying. We will start with the tattooed girl."

Sakura had always had an interest in fate. She assumed that some things in life always had to be deemed inescapable destiny by the god of misfortune. It was one of the reasons she still loved Sasuke. And sometimes even if you avoid the destined path, one will never be rid of its haunting ghost.

That is how she calmly (or what she hoped was calmness) regarded the man in front of her. It was fate that she meets another Jashinist. He was just another piece of her haunting puzzle.

Two years ago when she was found injured and bleeding to death, many people thought there wasn't a point in trying to save her. Being attacked by Hidan meant death. He didn't leave people alive, and he never spared lives.

But he had left her alive. And here she was, with her teammate, discovering the possibility of her future.

"Please pay attention young woman."

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted again.

"We are going to perform a Jashinist test on you. If you are found worthy, then we will summon our prince. If you are unworthy, you will die."

He paused, passionately flinging his arms in front of him, acting like his words were a picture image explaining everything clearly. Sakura remained in her flabbergasted state. They were looking to convert 'non-believers'! The idea felt ludicrous.

"Look!" His hand reached into his robes and shuffled around somewhat. When his hand came out of the folds of fabric Sakura felt queasy.

In his hand he held a dirty silver necklace round in shape with a half completed triangle.

"I'm the second highest rank bestowed from Jashin. You could be granted this privilege!"

The leader monk looked completely insane. His smile was wide and demented, his eyes wild and frantic. They were going to perform death rituals on Sakura and Hibari, and they were hoping to fail at killing them…

* * *

Sakura's heart beat was so fast that her chest was sore. Everything was cloudy and pained.

Hibari was dead; she did not pass their test.

Her delicate body was broken into segments. The monks were fighting over what pieces they wanted to keep. It sickens Sakura to see them fondling the lifeless breasts on the torso of her dead teammate. She could hardly contain the building lump in her throat.

This was all wrong.

A physical fight breaks out among the ranks when fighting for her genital area. That is when Sakura did throw up -hard and noisy. The smell, the blood…

Things were out of control. This was out of control.

The leader monk walked towards Sakura and made a motion with his hands. Behind her, other skeleton monks appeared and unbound her from the table. Sakura was so weak from witnessing Hibari's painful death that she didn't register the removal of her clothes.

They peeled away her red dress, and it felt like she was being skinned alive. The boots, the under armor, and her under garments; all taken away. Sakura wanted to struggle. She wanted to run and hide.

But her eyes wouldn't leave the fragments of Hibari's body, she could not turn away. Watching so many men writhe in sexual ecstasy. Even her head was used in the twisted orgy. Sickening…

The monks who undressed her pulled Sakura forward into the center of the room. A circle with a triangle was painted where they intended to leave Sakura. The same spot where Hibari was delivered the killing blow.

"No, please no. Just kill me!"

She finally found her voice again. Being dragged forward intensified the smell of death, decay, and excrement.

"JUST KILL ME!"

They threw her onto the ground. The same force field that held Hibari now held Sakura. She stayed on the ground, and pulled herself into a tight ball. Naked and exposed and very desperate, Sakura did not know what to do.

She started to cry. Tears of hot and messy angry ran down her face.

"Girl, stand up or be tied up again. We need to see the inflected wounds."

"No… no!" Sakura wept harder, her body shaking with fear.

_No, please no. Not this again. _

Two monks came forward and passed though the shield unhindered. They grabbed her arms and pried them away from her body, and then hoisted her up to standing.

"Please…"

"Feed her your blood gentlemen."

"No, get ah ah away from mee!" Sakura weakly turned her head, moving away from the wrists and fingers that they shoved at her mouth. One of the two men who held her up grabbed her hair. His grip was strong and unyielding, pulling her hair out at the roots when she tried to struggle.

Hibari went through the same process. Five men gave her their blood, and the leader licked the wound on her cheek. Afterwards, the same leader monk wounded himself. Konoha's mouse looked shocked when her skin ripped and tore away from no weapon. She cried out and grasped at her leg, pushing the flesh together and stopping the bleeding.

The five men displayed their legs, there flesh completely intact.

The leader monk looked depressed at this bit of information, but he stepped out of his ritual circle and allowed the members of ritual to rush forward and cut Hibari apart. The screams lingered in the air, echoing off the walls. Sakura felt, that she too, would soon be torn apart by necrophilic abbots.

Gagging on the foreign blood, Sakura processed the looming death. The head monk came forward and licked the fresh cut on her cheek. As he drew away, he let his tongue remain visible. Sakura could see her line of blood, stark and vibrant against his pink tongue and black lips.

This was it, she was going to be wounded, and then ripped apart. And afterwards her body would be desecrated and raped and she could do nothing.

The holy man walked back into his ritual circle. His hands signaled the others to their positions.

Sakura was going to die. No more waiting for it to come. The gleeful smile on his face as he unsheathed his sword sent a wave of sadness throughout Sakura's nervous system. And in the moment of utter desperation, Sakura did something out of character; she put her hands together and prayed.

It was a mumbling mess; she didn't know what to say.

_Please forgive me for failing you Hibari, forgive me Sai. I love you Naruto._

Her mind was reeling on all the things she had to say, and with only seconds she couldn't organize what she wanted to say properly.

Then her arm ripped open.

And Sakura promptly fainted.

* * *

11/12/12- Updated. Story line has changed and from here on only new material will be submitted.

Truly,

MoyE


End file.
